Geoffrey Thwaites
Geoffrey Thwaites is the the main antagonist in the 2007 film St. Trinians ''and an anti-villain in its 2009 sequel. He is a very ambitious yet corrupt education minister who is also a heavy extremist, doing whatever it takes to ensure his goals. He was portrayed by , who would later portray other villainous roles such as Lord Henry Wotton in the film adaptation of ''The Picture of Dorian Gray, Bill Haydon in Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, and William Weatherall Wilkins in Mary Poppins Returns. Biography Past Geoffery attended university with Camilla and is heavily implied that they had some sort of romantic relationship but later drifted apart and went their separate ways. Camilla's dogs have also been shown to have a fondness of Geoffery and have been seen humping his leg on multiple occasions as running gags throughout the films. He also joined AD1 sometime during his rise to success and had a daughter. ''St.Trinians'' In the first movie Thwaites is shown as the education minister for England and is attempting to get St. Trinians shut down due to the school being appalling and not meeting the standards for the other schools in England. His daughter Verity went to one of the rivalling schools that would participate in hockey games with St. Trinians, unaware to him his daughter was a barbaric, wrathful maniac who would always be brutal towards her opponents when playing. He inspects the school during his visit and ends up getting stuck inside of a room where he is hiding from three girls (known as posh totties) who were getting changed in the same room, several termites then crawl into his trousers forcing him to pull them down to get rid of them, it is at this point his phone starts ringing catching the attention of the girls who upon seeing him inside the room with no trousers on throw him out of the window into the fountain below. He then walks away and comments on Camilla's school, he then references his further involvement in the film later on when accompanying his daughter into an ambulance after an injury due to the hockey game He then gives his plan to his fellow colleagues who proceed to go to the school with reporters to show the school for what it really is, however the students knew of his plan and came up with a cover; presenting the school as completely respectful and innocent. Camilla then comes down the stairs along with her dog who then proceeds to hump Geoffery's leg much to his annoyance, he then kicks the dog off only for it to go flying out of the window and to be killed after landing in a lawn mower, the headline the next day read Minister kills dog much to Geoffery's anger. Geoffery attends the finale of a TV show known as "School Challenge" where St.Trinians and his daughter's school are competing, he suspects the Trinians students of cheating and later confirms this to himself after tearing out the wiring for their earpieces to work. He then talks with Camilla about her school, not realising she was actually making him drunk so he couldn't expose them. He woke up the next morning in Camilla's house naked and was seen through the window by several reporters and photographers who took a picture of him with his entire crotch being shown publicly humiliating him. ''St. Trinians 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold'' In the sequel Geoffery was confirmed to have been friends with Sir Piers Pomfrey and was a member of the misogynistic society AD1. He was then confronted by Camilla in a pub where he was seen as a drunken, washed up mess after his public humiliation and wouldn't stop commenting on how angry he was at Camilla to the bartender. When she arrives he behaves very awkwardly until she convinces him to come with her. He then eventually becomes like his old self again and as an apology for killing her last dog he gifts Camilla with a Bulldog which she names Heathcliff, it is here that he reveals the truth about AD1 being a group of misogynistic psychopaths to her much to her anger that he was even part of the organization. He then accompanies the girls on their break in to the society headquarters where he gets too into character and ends up sitting at the table with the entire group, he ends up getting drunk off of the wine they had in a goblet and goes on a long rant about how much he hates women much to Pomfrey's approval and Camilla and her students' (who were watching through security camera) disgust, this was later revealed to be a trick as he stole the ring leading to Fritton's treasure from Pomfrey. He returns to the girls who have all caught on to his plan with the exception of Camilla who punches him in the face, he then shows her the ring much to her surprise. He later travels with the others to the theatre where the treasure was supposedly hidden. He then shows off his fencing skills against on of the actors backstage who attempts to stop them from continuing their plan. He defeats the actor and then his girlfriend leading to him and Camilla taking over their roles as Romeo and Juliet. He does not appear again but many assume that Thwaites continues a relationship with Camilla however this remains unconfirmed. Trivia *Geoffrey is Colin Firth's first villainous role. *He is the only main villain seen who actually redeems himself in the series; as well as the villain with the most character development. *The scene in the first movie when Camilla watches Geoffery walking towards her with his shirt wet and see through is a nod to Colin Firth's character in the TV adaptation of Pride & Prejudice. Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain